


The Hero In You

by HowlsMoon



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A DC Superman rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Hero In You

Ital was in Metropolis and she recently found herself stuck in another dimension entirely from the one she came from. She was in an alley and decided to not use her abilities on the local population for fear of them resenting her or ostracizing her.

Nightwing was in Gotham City and he was busy being in Batman’s shadow and fighting crime and patrolling the streets of the crime filled city known as Gotham. He was on his motorcycle and he was searching for any activity.

A sudden disturbance unfolds when a alarm goes off from Gotham’s Museum follow by explosion from the front door. A handful of security guards fell unconsciously then a girl makes her exit and hops on her motorcycle driving away from the scene.

Clark Kent also known as superman stares blankly at his laptop. The contents from his computer shows no interest in him as thought how much he needs love in his life.

Ital suddenly was surrounded by a bunch of lowly scum also known as serial killers and rapists. She used her martial arts training and took down every single one of them until one drew a gun right at her throat. She gulped thinking this was her last moment.

Nightwing heard from the radio that the local museum was robbed and he decided to go after the criminal. He made it just in time to see a girl speed off on her motorcycle and he sped off after her quickly catching up to her in no time.

Serulean recognize the bike and the rider behind it. She almost panicked but used her whip Catwoman passed her as a present. With one quick crack, the whip lounged her in the air. Her motorcycle stall Nightwing as it stumble directly at him.

Ofcourse Superman’s sharp hearing took in sound of her distress. Within seconds, He takes off in air flying directly at the noise.  
He drops down and fought her attackers

Ital opened her eyes and looked at the most handsome man she’d ever seen in her life. She blushed a deep shade of red trying to cover her ripped torn clothing areas as it showed way too much.

Nightwing growled in annoyance but he didn’t let that stop him as he dodged it and he brought out a net and wrapped her in it as he sped off to take her to jail.

Serulean’s stolen treasure was well kept in her small backpack, but this young thief was more worried to be tossed in the Gotham prison.

The greasy thugs were knocked unconscious in a ball of crooks under Superman’s strong hand. He looks down at her with a warm smile.  
“Your safe now, miss!,”He grinned,”Please don't be afraid I'm sure you--!”  
He stared closely at her suddenly dropping the men down to the concrete like dirty laundry.

Suddenly Ital’s face heated up and burned up as she looked away from him embarrassed.  
“St-stop st-staring!” she pouted and whined cutely.

Nightwing smirked. Instead of taking her to jail he had other plans for her. He parked his bike and took her up to his apartment.

“Let me go!,”She demanded as she carried over his shoulders. She had no idea what Nightwing was up to because she was far too worried about prison.  
“I-If you don't, I'll call in Catwoman’s pets!”

He floated closer to her.  
“You'll have to excuse me but I can't”  
Her face revealed beautifully under the moonlight that it made him blushed. 

Ital just decided to get away from the creep and she was walking away from him.

Nightwing continued to ignore her and he set her down on his bed and climbed on top of her.

“Please wait! I...I didn't mean frighten you!”  
He hovered back in front of her path again this time holding her shoulders. 

She yelped then hug her bag possessively.

Ital gazed up into his eyes.  
“Wh-why were you staring at me?”

Nightwing smashed his lips to hers and he kissed her hard and roughly.

He lets go only to wrap his hands around her hips and settle his feet on the solid earth.  
“How bout i make it up to you? I could take you to dinner!”

Serulean squealed in shock. 

“Wh-what?! B-but I-I………..” Ital now was on the verge of fainting and that she did.

Nightwing deepened the kiss and he bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth.

She wanted to use her bag and give Nightwing a few whacks on his head. After all, the huge diamond was all rock and could hurt like hell.

“Miss? Miss??”  
She was left in his arms unconscious. Superman sighs and decides to pick her up bridal style and fly towards his home abandoning the men in the alley.

Ital was still unconscious as she was limp in his arms.

Nightwing took it from her and threw it across the room and tied her hands and feet to his bed posts. He slipped his tongue into her mouth french kissing her.

The flight was quickly but steady. He arrived on his balcony and stepped into his bedroom where lay her down on his bed. 

She gasped moaning for mercy. 

Ital woke up and gasped. She was in his bed?! She was about to shout for help.

Nightwing then wrestled with her tongue and he sucked on hers with his.

Serulean grabbed a hold of his shoulders whimpering at his skills. She only pulls away to breathe. 

A hand darted at his mouth and superman was back in her view only this time with a glass a water.  
“Don't shout just have some water. “

Ital nodded afraid as she drank the water and she shook in fear.

Nightwing began to suck hickeys all over her neck marking her as his.

“Ooh!,”She cried.  
She trembled as she felt a tongue moving around her skin. 

He sits down on the bed.  
“Please don't be afraid, I can never hurt you or anyone!”

Ital sighed and nodded. She drank the glass of water the rest of it at least.

Nightwing nibbled and bit hickeys across her shoulders as he grinned against her skin.

“N-Nightwing,”She breathes.

He looks into her eyes then the locks from her shining hair and the flawlessness of her pale smooth skin.

Ital was lost in his onyx eyes. She couldn’t look away from him as her lips quivered.

Nightwing took off her costume as he sucked on a nipple while pinching the other.

She protest at first but when she arched her back she gave out another moan. 

He reached out to touch her lips now that his eyes focused on them. His fingertips carefully brush at her soft pink lips. 

Ital gazed deeply into his eyes again trying to turn away from him blushing beet red.

Nightwing bit swirled his tongue around her nipple and eventually made it harden.

She gasped. Serulean felt extremely hot and bothered from this in a good way, surprisingly.

His face closed in to seal her lips with his.

Ital was surprised and she started to moan into the kiss.

Nightwing then began to switch nipples as he made the other one harden with a pop.

His hand moved down her neck then squeeze at her chest. Superman kissed deeply and boldly at the woman he found as his mate. 

“AAh!,”She cried out. 

Ital whimpered into the kiss and she tried to cover herself up to no avail.

Nightwing sucked hickeys all across her skin on her ribs and then her stomach.

“Nightwing! Nightwing please!”

He was too strong. A simple flick of his fingers and the buttons popped across the room. His wrists flicks once he tugged her clothes and they tore down from her small body. All this and yet he never broke their kiss. 

“Mmmm!” Ital mewled and groaned into the kiss then she gasped.

Nightwing sucked on her clit rubbing it in circles after he pulled down the rest of her costume.

Serulean trembled from anxiety as well as the chill from the cooling air in the room. 

He pushes her gently into the sheets and continue to massage her body.  
“Your so beautiful,”he whispers. 

Ital blushed a strawberry red looking away from him.

Nightwing delved two gloved fingers into her and he rubbed them around inside her.

She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

Then he lay his lips down on her neck to kiss and lick at it. 

Ital moaned out and asked him what his name was.

Nightwing sucked inside her womanhood with his tongue.

Serulean cursed herself as the teasing drove her mad. She couldn't help but moan louder.

“My friends call me Man of steel,”He joked. Earthly humor wasn't really his thing but he tried anyways. 

Ital sighed.  
“No seriously what’s your name?”

Nightwing took his fingers and his tongue out of her and he pulled down his pants and got ready to enter her.

“Surely you know my name by every citizen in this city,”he said.  
“Superman. “

“Don't you dare!,”She gasped. She tugged at her tied wrists and even kicked her legs around.

Ital shook her head no.  
“Well I didn’t know your name until now. Let’s just say I’m not from around here.”

Nightwing ignored her and swiftly and accurately entered with precision as he started thrusting inside her.

“Me too,”he chuckles  
He went back to nibbling more of her shoulders tracing his tongue around and admiring her soft skin. 

Her struggles came to a halt once the pain struck her virgin walls. Hot tears ran down her face and her mouth gaped for air before she shouted,”No! I don't want this! You can't do this to me! I'm not buying prison with prostitution! You can't treat me like this!!”

Ital let out some more moans saying her name and she arched her back.

“Too bad! I can and I am!” Nightwing growled at her as he stopped waiting for her to get used to him inside her.

Serulean calmed down with slow breaths but she quietly cries with shame and anger.  
He nuzzled his face in between her heavy globes before suckling the first nipple.

Ital gasped and arched her back again her body now shuddering and twitching.

Nightwing then starts to thrust into her again as he rammed fiercely into her grunting.

Every pounding from Nightwing jolted Serulean’s womb. As her cries match the rhythm of his hips, Serulean was trapped in lust.

“I never knew you humans were so sensitive,”he said low and huskily ,”And yet, who you would taste so good!”  
He bites at the nipple until it was swollen red than pink. Then he moved his mouth to the next one.

Ital blushed and squeaked and she stroked his head shivering.  
“Wh-why me?”

Nightwing thrusted faster deeper and harder into her while he groaned in lust.

“I want you for my bride and to have my kryptonian children.”  
He licks at her nipple and watch it erect from his tongue. 

Through her sobbing were also moans.  
“Nightwing! N-Nightwing ! Nightwing!!”

“B-but ahh…..wh-what if I say no?” Ital moaned out.

Nightwing hit her g spot as he growled from the pleasure and he pounded into it.

Her legs jumped around his hips as he drove down her core. Serulean can already feel him stirring inside her stomach.

“Then I'll be alone,”He said sadly, “I'll become the very last of my kind. “

Ital could understand that. After all she was the very last member of both of the clans her parents came from.

Nightwing reached his climax and he orgasmed heavily inside her as he filled her up with his seeds.

Serulean couldn't restrain herself anymore. Once she orgasm after him she can feel her body growing weak and heavy paralyzed by this sudden relief. 

He kissed at her body some more licking down her stomach as if begging her to reconsider.

Ital smiled at him cupping his cheeks and moaned.  
“You can have me. I’m all yours,” she mewled.

Nightwing slid out of her and he kissed her cheek pulling her into his arms and fell asleep after untying her.

Her head fell on his chest without fighting the sleep.

He grinned back and kissed her lips. Then he sat up to pull off his clothes before going back to business. 

Ital was now at his mercy and butt naked underneath him. She blushed her cheeks flushed.

He look down at her gleaming womanhood and gave it a slow stroke as delicately as he could. 

“Ahh Superman please!” Ital whimpered out arching her back and gripping his shoulders.

While teasing her blossom, Superman stroke at himself to turn himself on even more. 

Ital moaned and mewled softly as she rubbed his crotch.

He shudder a long sigh then his shaft stiffens. Superman quickly push her down and pushed himself inside. 

Ital moaned out in pain whimpering as she cried tears.

He hugged at her body as he kept his hips still. He wiped her tears and stroke her hair waiting to move as soon as she adjust. 

Once Ital adjusted to him she arched her back moaning in lust.

“Ital!,”He whispers hey name huskily. Superman repeats her name again giving her kisses on the side of her jaw and thrusts against her. 

“Ahh Superman god oh!” Ital screamed out in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

His hips moves a little faster causing their bodies to slap against one another. 

Ital mewled and whimpered as she scratched his rock hard shoulders.

His breath grew hot and he increase his rhythm, slapping their skin loudly and flinging her legs in the air. 

“You wanna get me ah pregnant don’t you?” Ital groaned out arching her back putting her legs over his shoulders.

He nods.  
Ital was everything he wants. A wife, a mother , a queen. Anything he desires. She was his.  
He crushed his lips down on hers and thrusts madly into her room. 

Ital elicited some moans into the kiss until she couldn’t take it anymore and she climaxed.

At the same time, Superman meet his high and groans. His orgasm crashed into her womb harder than a tidal wave. Next he pulls off of her and fell to his side to breathe.

Ital began to breathe and pant roughly. She went to his bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

“Ital?” He called. Superman's legs weren't ready so he floated to the bathroom instead.

“I think I’m…….pregnant!” Ital said after she threw up some more.

He calms Ital down by rubbing at get then pass her a cup of water.  
“Everything's going to be ok Ital,”Superman smiled,”I want you to have my babies ”

But Ital started to fret and panic.  
“H-how many kids d-do you plan on making me have?!”

“We can have three if you would like. I hope for triplets!”  
He helps her up then guide her to bed.

Once Ital’s back hit the mattress she passed out and slept soundly.

Superman made sure she was covered in the sheets and comforter then he joined her in bed to sleep as well. 

Just as dawn dragged the sun through the horizon of the city, Serulean made in effort to leave Nightwings bed, gather her belongings and vanished into the streets. She made sure to bring the diamond back to Catwoman but she forgot the small tracking device that Nightwing transfer in her jacket.

Ital opened her eyes stretching and yawning as she smiled back at him and nuzzled him.

Nightwing was up and smirked not surprised at all to see that she was gone. He planted a tracker on her last night so he got up got dressed and went out to find her.

Serulean made it at Catwoman's place an hour later but the feline mistress was nowhere insight except for her pets which guards her home. 

They were mutated saber tooth tigers and they licked at Seruleans hand in greeting. But Serulean tossed her bag of treasure away and cries in their fur.

He opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of her. Superman pecks a kiss on her lips then answers,”Good morning, beautiful.”

Ital kissed him back and rubbed his crotch in greeting.

Nightwing was on his motorcycle and he went to the location where it said she was on the tracker.

“Fluffy, Feefee, what am I gonna do?,”She sobs,”I did like Nightwing but I don't want him to hurt me like some evil criminal!”  
She sniffles at the twin beasts’ fur as they comfort her with deep purring. 

He gasps but chuckled,”Some morning wood?”  
He rubbed at her buttcheeks even giving then a small pinch. 

Ital couldn’t help but let out soft moans and squeaks as she cuddled against him warmly.

Nightwing stopped and parked his motorbike and he got off and walked into the building.

The big cats began to grow now that smell an intruder approaching. Serulean wiped her tears and looks at the small tvs recording security camera then gasps. She hugs at Fee Fee in terror.  
“You guys got to help me! Catwoman's going to kill me if I let him in!”

He kissed at her neck then stops to climb out of bed. “How bout we get some breakfast first?”

Ital mewled softly and nodded her stomach growling.  
“Superman I’m from another dimension,” she said looking away from him.

Nightwing then walked through hallways trying to track her down and find his beloved criminal.

While Serulean held onto Feefee, Fluffy broke out running and followed Nightwing’s scent down the hall. Her teeth bared viciously and snarling grew louder.

He took her hand.  
“From where?,”He asked.

“A place called the village hidden in the leaves,” Ital said to him and sighed rubbing her arms up and down.

Nightwing heard her coming so he shot a tranquilizer dart at her shoulder which made her collapse.

“Fluffy? FLUFFY??”  
Serulean couldn't hear Fluffy after she fell with a small cry. She hurry and drag Feefee into the main room by her collar and use her as a shield there.

Before he could grab the cooking tools he looked her in the eyes with deep concern.  
“Must return home? Won't you stay here with me?”

Ital sighed and nodded stroking his cheeks.  
“I haven’t heard those three words from your lips yet though. This world is alien to me.”

Nightwing didn’t kill her he just simply knocked her out. He ran into the main room and gasped in horror.  
“You would use your own fur baby as a shield to protect yourself?!” he shouted.

“No!,”Serulean yelled cowering behind the beast,” Fluffy and Fee Fee may be Catwoman's guard cats but their my only friends who never hurt me  
Feefee roars afterwards.

He kissed at her forehead  
“I love you, Ital,”He said,”I don't you to stay but I want you happy.”

“I love you too! I wanna stay with you too!” Ital whined.

Nightwing then put out the other cat and he grabbed her taking her to his motorbike.

Serulean screamed in terror and more tears. FeeFee’s spike collar was still in her hand when she torn away from the mutant saber tooth tiger. Now her heart was in her throat.

The more Superman’s warm smile spreads the more his face glows. He cups at her face and kissed her happily. 

Ital moaned into the kiss putting her hands on his chest.  
“I’m a ninja basically.”

Nightwing took her back to his apartment stroking her cheeks.  
“I don’t wanna send you to jail and I love you Serulean. Please stay with me! Don’t be thieving anymore!”

“A ninja? Hmm…”  
He pretends to think to make her laugh.  
“That should work out for our children!”

“But if I stay, Catwoman will find out,”Serulean began,”She'll let me have it for sure. “  
She's looks down at her shaking hands that held the collar to Catwoman’s pets. 

Ital just giggled and laughed with him slapping his sexy ass butt cheeks and put on his bathrobe and walked away cheekily.

“I’ll make sure that never happens to you! I’ll protect you with my life!” Nightwing said hugging her tightly to him.

“B-But why… you ...hurt me and....”  
Her tears flow nonstop.

“Oh wait until I come in there!!,”he laughed he leaves to get back with preparing breakfast. Using his super speed abilities, he managed to set a plate of eggs, pancakes, sausage patties, and bacon on a wooden platter. 

Ital gazed down at the food that was alien to her. She sniffed it at first not too sure how to eat it.

Nightwing kissed her all over her face.  
“I’m sorry but I didn’t wanna send you to jail and plus you loved it too just as much as I did!”

Serulean said nothing. She was angry but just remembering that night they had sex made her blush.

Superman loved her adorable curiosity.  
He pass the silverware to her then took his plate and silverware. He took a bite first hoping she tries his cooking. 

Ital was trying to use a fork and spoon properly but it wasn’t working she got frustrated.  
“How am I supposed to eat this?! Where I come from we use chopsticks!”

Nightwing gazed into her eyes and leaned in kissing her lips roughly tugging at her lower lip.

“Aah!,”She respond and hugged at his shoulders. 

He shrugs but he didn't mind help feeding her as he held her fork and brought it to her lips to bite. 

Ital took it and chewed it and hummed in happiness her eyes widened.

Nightwing then separated from her lips and he asked if she was hungry at all.

She nods and wipe her face from crying. 

He was pleased that she enjoyed his cooking and made sure to feed her the rest on her plate. 

Ital ate the rest of the food and she blushed looking away from him as she rubbed her stomach.

Nightwing smiled at her and he left and pretty soon came back with food for her. He started to eat his food as well.

Serulean took a bite as soon as her plate was passed to her and rest her head on his shoulder. 

When Superman finished he sets their plates aside and turned to lay next to her stomach listening to his beloved children. 

Ital rubbed her stomach again and smiled at him.

Nightwing continued to chew and swallow his food and he smiled at her. 

She said nothing only blushed and took another bite of bacon.  
“Mmm, you can really cook!,”She thought. 

“I can hear a very tiny heart, “He said,”Perhaps two, besides you!”

Ital smiled at him again and moaned softly.

Nightwing finished his meal and he gazed deeply into her eyes.

Only half of her plate was empty but Serulean eyes batted at him with curiosity that she almost held her breath.

He kissed at Itals stomach then lays his hand on her neck 

Ital mewled and whimpered now making cute noises.

Nightwing got naked and asked her if she wanted to shower with him.

Serulean sealed her mouth with both hands to sustain her screaming.  
“Um...ok!,”She answered looking away from his large shaft between his length.

Superman lowered her face towards his into a kiss then rubbed at her body. 

Ital whimpered and moaned rubbing his muscular chest.

Nightwing picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bathroom smirking.

“Nightwing!,”She yelped but laughed, “ Wait ,I'm still in my cl-clothes!”

His breathing was slow and husky again. The man of steel dove his head into her neck to nibble and lick. 

Ital elicited some more moans louder ones this time as her body shuddered.

Nightwing quickly stripped her naked in no time flat and set her down in the shower turning on the water.

Serulean made careful steps deeper into the stall until the water hits her with a quick icy water.  
“Oh!,”She let out. 

“How would you like if we make more babies?”  
His tongue traced around the shell of her small ear. 

Ital began to protest.  
“B-but isn’t three enough?!” she mewled out.

Nightwing turned the water to warm and he lathered soap on her body and started to scrub.

“Mmmm!,”She sighed. She closed in the gap between them allowing the warm water to drench them and frame their skin in steam. 

“Just kidding!,”He chuckled and kissed her nose. His lips also pecked at her forehead and crown. 

Ital giggled and sighed nodding and rubbed his shoulders.

Nightwing started to scrub and rub the soap all over her back.

Serulean took some soap and spread the suds all over his chest. 

He placed his mouth over her nipple to suck and bite at it lightly. 

Ital let out languid moans as she arched her back.

Nightwing groaned and grunted in pleasure as his soapy hands now traveled to her butt cheeks.

She bit her bottom lip, looking deep into his eyes. 

He lapped his tongue around before leaving it too harden and tease the other. 

Ital held his head closer to her chest playing with his hair.

Nightwing looked down into hers as well rubbing his sudsy hands front and back of her legs.

She squeezed his muscles with more soap as she whimpers. 

Her perky mound of flesh bruised more than the first as he continues to suck. 

Ital shivered and twitched in response to that whimpering.

Nightwing then runs his the soap over her stomach ribs and breasts.

The little feline pressed her back against his chest and reached behind her to rub at his length with suds. 

Once he release the bud with a soft pop, he bites and nibbled down her body. 

Ital waited with anticipation she moaned wantonly for him.

Nightwing growled at that and he kissed her feet. 

“Aah!,”She leans against the wall to regain her balance blushing as her mind began to spin. 

Superman reached her opening and dive his tongue in. 

“Superman ahh my love!” Ital mewled out as she rubbed his crotch again.

Nightwing rinsed off her body and shut the water off wrapping her in a towel.

She giggled cutely and herself dry.

He groans but licked her flower petals nonstop. 

Ital arches her back spreading her legs open even wider and groaned.

Nightwing dried himself off and he suddenly picked her up and rammed himself inside her.

“Ooh! Nightwing!!,”She cried.  
Her back was slammed against the bathroom door. 

Before she could come the man of steel shoves himself inside her grinning and groaning against her body. 

Ital still came though as soon as he entered her. She moaned softly.

Nightwing thrusted up into her and he grunted against her neck.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!,”She moans. 

Superman continue to thrust into her crazy. His inhuman speed knock the sweat off her body. 

Ital screamed his name to the heavens as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Nightwing savagely picked up the pace and he increased his speed.

Serulean begged her vigilante not to stop until she reached her peak. 

“Say my name!,”He growls thrusting harder into her core.

“Superman!” Ital shouted and she kissed his shoulder mewling.

Nightwing grinded against her skin slapping of skin could be heard as he grunted.

“Ooh! Ooh! I'm cumming!,”She screams. Her back bounced back and forth on the wall.

“Louder!”  
Now both hands planted around her head as rocked his hips harder. 

“SUPERMAN!” Ital screamed as she arched her back and she came again.

Nightwing shot his seeds into her and he mixed and collided his cum with hers.

Serulean sighed with relief as the familiar bliss washed over her. She could only lean on his chest for support from dropping on the floor. 

His body pressed against Ital’s again to give another load from his shaft. 

Ital panted and gripped the sheets whimpering shivering in lust.

Nightwing pulled himself out of her and carried her to his room setting her down back on his bed.

Superman’s muscles finally settled but he panted for air. He lays next to Ital tossing the comforter over their bodies. 

Ital pulled Superman out of her and snuggled against his chest.


End file.
